Captain, Who?
by TheCat'sMeow2124
Summary: Set after the movie. Steve is sitting at home watching TV, when SHIELD calls asking him to come in. Unknown as to the reason why, Steve goes and is introduced and becomes acquainted with a very special person. Someone just like him; but just a little bit different. Steve/ OC, Friendship.


Well, it's been a while hasn't it. Been busy finishing up high school and now starting college... oh the joy. I wrote this story, not knowing how it would come out and here it is. Keep in mind this is kind of like a second part to another Avengers story I am writing, but is taking me longer to finish. At first there will be one or two things you will not get, until I post the other story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, it's characters or anything else you may recognize.

* * *

Steve Rogers sat in front of his TV with a package of Ritz crackers in his lap, water bottle at his feet and cell phone at his side. He realized the mistake he made of giving Tony Stark his number because every few seconds, his phone would go off signaling a text message.

After adapting to modern day life, he spent time with the other Avengers and Director Fury himself. The therapist he goes to see weekly makes sure that he isn't taking it in all at once and becoming stressed. Being frozen may stop ageing physically but not mentally. Sometimes Steve feels like an alien from another planet. Like the Martian girl on the TV show he was currently watching; or at least, trying to.

"Please leave me alone." Steve said while rubbing his temple.

In response the phone buzzed again. The super soldier huffed and looked at his phone; 17 unread text messages, all from Tony Stark.

**Tony:** Hey boy scout, wat u up 2?

Steve rolled his eyes at the shorthand writing.

**Tony:** Man u dere?

**Tony:** Yo did u c da new ep of sbsp last night.

**Tony:** btw goldilocks and sir chuckles r bak frm... wer-ev day frm.

Steve looked through the rest and sighed. "I don't know how his father made it with him. He was a nice guy to."

After setting his phone on the coffee table his ring tone Jimi Hendrix's versions of the "Star Spangled Banner", went off. Without looking and assuming it was the multi-million dollar playboy and answers it.

"Tony, listen I'm not in the mood right now, ok? Miss Martian is in trouble and Superboy is trying to save her. Can you please call back in 10 minutes?" Steve said slightly annoyed into the cell phone.

"Steve." Replied a feminine voice and the Captain's widened in embarrassment. Clearing his throat, "Natasha, uhh how are you." Steve said cheeks and ears bright red.

"I'm well and yourself?"

"As good as I can get." Steve chuckled nervously.

"Good listen, Fury needs you to come in. There's someone he wants you to meet."

"Really, who is it?

"I'm not allowed to say. He wants to see you there in an hour."

"Ok I'll get ready to leave after Young- er… my show is over."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later… and Steve."

"Yes Natasha?" Steve relied almost closing the line.

"Don't worry I watch Young Justice to, bye." The Super Soldier said his goodbye and ended the call. After the show he took a shower, got dressed and left his apartment.

40 minutes later

He arrived at S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters. As Steve was walking in, Agent Phil Coulson was walking out and they bumped into each other.

"Oh I'm sorry- hey Agent Coulson, how are you?"

"Mr. Rogers, I was just coming to get you. Director Fury wanted to see you."

"I know, Natasha called and told me he wants me to meet someone."

Coulson nodded. "Well then since you're already here, I'll take you to him. Follow me please." Coulson turned and started to walk with the Super Soldier behind him.

"Oh I didn't tell you, the cards you signed for me, I got them framed." Coulson said brightly with a smile. Steve laughed softly and patted the agents back.

"Take good care of them."

"Oh don't worry about that Mr. Rogers; they are in the safest place on earth, here." Coulson said.

They both stopped at a door and opened. Inside, sitting at a table was Director Fury and he seemed to be speaking to someone, but no one was there. Fury's head turned in their direction and both stood up.

"Ah Captain, there you are, I see Coulson found you."

"Actually sir, we bumped into each other. I was coming in when he was walking out. Natasha called and told me that you wanted me to meet someone?"

"Yes, Steve, I would like to introduce to you Captain Mathieu Williams."

Steve looked around and saw no one. He looks back at Fury confusingly and back at the table and jumped in fright. There another person stood, that was not there before.

"Holy cow! Where did you come from? You literally just appeared out of nowhere." Steve exclaimed in shock.

Mathieu Williams opened his mouth to say something but Fury beat him to it.

"As I said, this is Captain Mathieu Williams. Mathieu this is Captain Steve Rogers."

Steve held out his hand and Mathieu shook it.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Captain Rogers. I've heard so much about you and all you've done. I hope you're not upset with me, Mr. Fury said the serum was not the same. Heh, what's a guy to do, eh?"

Steve was taken aback by what Mathieu said. He took a moment to look over the other. He was almost his height, not bulky muscular but more athletic looking. He had blond hair that stopped at his around his neck and a funny looking cowlick. Steve also took notice that Mathieu wore glasses; his irises were lavender and his weird accent.

"Your accent is different than what I usually hear, where are you from?"

"Canada, Quebec to be more precise; born and bred." Mathieu said proudly.

"Now you said something about a serum? Like the Super Soldier serum used on me?" Steve said to Fury with a look of confusion.

"In a way, yes. You see before you were given the serum and jumped into the war, some countries tried to make their own serum. A scientist in Canada managed it. It wasn't the same thing, but it worked. Endurance, agility, stamina and a few other things you didn't get." Fury said.

"And what's that?" Steve said looking to Mathieu

"Well for one thing I can turn invisible." Mathieu said proudly.

"Nuh-uh that stuff is science fiction. People can't just turn in-" At that moment Mathieu disappeared completely from Steve's sight. "-visible. Is he really invisible?"

"Yep. It's cool, eh." Came a voice with no owner.

"Wow that's so awesome, what else you got?"

Mathieu reappeared. "Sustained life. Most people nowadays live between sixty to eighty years, some even more. I outlive them all."

"So you're immortal?"

Mathieu shook his head. "No, I will eventually age and die. When they gave me the serum they said a little over 500 years give or take, if I don't smoke or anything like that."

"Wow, that's amazing. You' be been living this whole time, I was just frozen in ice."

"Heh, it happens." Mathieu shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

"You said you were in wars. Were you in World War 2?"

Mathieu nodded. "I helped with the liberation of Holland. I personally made sure the Dutch royals were safe while on Canadian soil. During that time Princess Juliana was pregnant and no one knew if it was going to be a girl or boy."

"So, it doesn't matter, right?"

"Wrong, you see if it was a boy, he would have to be born on Dutch soil in order to inherit the Dutch throne. After Juliana told me this I took a plane to Holland, filled a duffle bag with soil, got back on the plane and flew back to Ottawa. She had just gone into labor when I got back." Mathieu chuckled. "You had to see me running from the air base to the hospital with the duffle bag. I ran straight into the delivery room where she was at and dumped the soil under the delivery bed."

"Does that even count?" Steve asked.

"I guess it did, Juliana gave birth to a baby girl named Margriet. She was a cute baby, looked like her mother. Juliana apologized to me about running back and forth. I told her not to worry about it. After Margriet's birth Juliana gave me a purple tulip. When she passed away... the whole country was devastated... I was devastated." Mathieu looked at the floor with heartache and sighed heavily.

Mathieu looked up when he felt pressure on his shoulder. Steve had placed his hand on him with a smile.

"Mathieu trust me, I know the pain of losing someone you care about." Steve said sadly.

Mathieu exhaled and said softly to either Steve or just to himself. "C'est la vie"

They stayed like that for a few moments. The clearing of a throat startled them both, turning towards the sound and saw Director Fury standing there.

"Steve why don't you and Mathieu go get something to eat?"

Steve smiled brightly. "Sure sir, come on I know this good diner not too far from here."

Mathieu nodded and began to follow Steve out the door.

"Mathieu". Fury called after him. Both Super Soldiers stop and turn around.

"I want you to think about my offer." Fury said with a knowing smirk.

"What offer?" Steve asked Mathieu looking between both of them.

"Director Fury asked if I wanted to join the Avengers and help protect the Earth."

Steve's widened and laughed whole-heartily. "Really, I hope you decide to join. You'll love it; just don't let some of the other members get to you."

"Yes, I was informed that you work with some pretty... eclectic people." Mathieu said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah but you get used to it. By the way what did they call you, or still call you?"

"Captain Canada".

Steve opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again and closed it.

"You know if anything, you stole my name, Steve." Mathieu said smirking.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, the one guy came up with the name at the time and it just stuck."

Mathieu chuckled. "I'm only teasing Steve."

And with that both walked out the door. As they were leaving, Tony Stark was walking in.

"Hey Tony." Steve said and Mathieu just smiled and nodded at him.

Tony looked back at them wide eyed dumbfounded as they left. He turned to Fury horrified.

"Oh god, now there's two of them!"

* * *

Ha, hopefully you all caught on as to who I used for Captain Canada. Oh man, this was a fun story to write. The part about the soil being thrown under the bed of Princess Juliana is true actually. I found it interesting. Yep, possibility by the end of the month I'll have that other story up. Take care.


End file.
